


Support

by EeveeCurry



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Screenplay/Script Format, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeCurry/pseuds/EeveeCurry
Summary: A mock support conversation excerpt between Sumia!Lucina and her mother.  Sumia gets emotional over her strong and kind daughter.  Takes place somewhere before their C Rank support?





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble that I came up with one day thinking about this lovely little family. I will probably return to tweak this every now and then, considering I did just want to get this out of my system!

LUCINA: Oh, Mother! Please don't put yourself down! You're- you were a wonderful mother, always there for me and Cynthia when we tripped or fell… Which happened a lot, I assure you. *giggle* I'm so happy to see you again.

SUMIA: *sniffle*

LUCINA: M-Mother?

SUMIA: Oh, I'm all right, dear. I'm just-*sniffle*-just wondering what I did to deserve such a good daughter…

LUCINA: *sad look* Mother, I-

 

SUMIA: Thank you, Lucina. I think meeting you - well, as you are now - has helped me a lot. That I, or at least a me from another timeline, was able to do right by you and our family, has given me confidence I din't quite know I had!

SUMIA: Oh, look at me, crying in front of you like this! Come on, Sumia! *slap* Don't show weakness in front of your own kid! Especially with what you've been through… Well, come on! I think we've had enough tears for now, so let's go into town and make a day of it!

LUCINA: Can we?! Thank you! There's a little boutique I've been interested in for a while now, I can't wait to check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> Mind you, I really did just want to throw this down! I tend to over-stress when I write, so I will continue to expand on this when I get the chance. I want to continue little exercises like this, they're fun! And there's so much missed potential in a lot of these supports, so I feel like this is the perfect opportunity for this kind of practice.
> 
> This is still just a rough draft, and the jumps in tone are something I want to smooth out. Have I said that enough? I think you get the point XD


End file.
